1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing vehicle detection, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for utilizing short range wireless communications to detect and locate other similarly equipped vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle collisions are costly and may cause injury or death for the occupants or other nearby persons. As a result, vehicles are now better designed and built to protect their occupants. This includes the use of anti-lock braking systems, seatbelts, head rests and air bags. In addition, vehicles are better designed with laminated windshields, padded interiors, crumple zones and side impact protection beams. Furthermore, roadways are better designed and marked to help reduce collisions. More recently, various electronic devices have been suggested and implemented in some high value vehicles to reduce collisions such as radar equipped vehicles. While these efforts have reduced the number of injuries and deaths per mile or kilometer driven, there is still a need to further reduce the number of vehicle collisions.